1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steel box-column for steel structures, and more particularly to a steel box-column consisting of a pair of steel channel members, each having beam-column connection diaphragms set inside thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steel box-column is excellent in section moduli, compared with H-shaped steel and round steel pipes, and its use makes connection details simple.
The conventional methods for producing steel box-columns are: (1) assembly with four steel plates; (2) folding a single sheet of steel into a four-sided box column and welding the two ends; (3) pressing a round steel pipe into a square form; and (4) welding of a pair of right angle steel members. However, it is difficult to set beam-column connection diaphragms inside such conventionally produced box-columns, and therefore, production of such kinds of box-columns requires complicated additional steps such as the so-called "passing through-diaphragm type box-column" in which the diaphragms pass through the box-column transversely and the so-called "outside diaphragm type box-column" in which diaphragms are set around the box-column.
Accordingly, steel box-columns having beam-column connection diaphragms according to the conventional methods, require many steps to produce the finished product, have poor aesthetic quality, and have complicated stress distributions, thus causing the finished product to be unsuitable for manufacture on an industrial scale.